Promise
by AliasFan4Lyfe
Summary: One-Shot.AU. S/V. Sydney and Vaughn have been friends since kindergarten. How can Vaughn tell her how he feels?


**Title:** Promise

**Author:** AliasFan4Lyfe (Sydnee)

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** Sydney/Vaughn

**Summary:** AU. S/V. Sydney and Vaughn have been friends since kindergarten. How can Vaughn tell he how he feels?

**Disclaimer:** I hate to admit this but, I don't own Alias and I especially don't own Vaughn, Sydney, Will, and Francie (although owning Vaughn and will wouldn't be bad) and I don't own the 'Kevin G' rap from mean girls or the Song 'I do' By Elias.

**Authors Note:** I just want to say thank you for the best and fastest beat EVER DramioneLurver!! Thank you very much! And if anyone wants to hear the song that is in here go here www . youtube . com / watch?v tnahp47dcSA (loose the space's)

**Feedback:** it would be nice, so I know if I should just stop writing all together

* * *

Sydney walked into her school's auditorium for the annual Talent Show, peering around the room for her friends Michael, Francie and Will. As she was looking for them she spotted her ex, Danny and tried to avoid him, but it was too late; he had already spotted her. She groaned silently to herself as she saw him running through the crowd of students. Since Danny was on the school's football team, it was a piece of cake for him to run though a group of people with out having to slow down. They simply divided like the Red Sea for Moses.

"Sydney," she heard she heard him call. With a sigh, she turned to face him.

"What do you want Danny?" she asked, with some attitude in her tone.

He was looking straight at her, as if nothing had ever happened for her to be this hostile towards him. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what I did… and maybe, we can start over again?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, okay, hi, I'm Sydney, and you're Danny, the low life egotistical jerk who—"

"Syd, come on, egotistical?" He gave her that look, the one that said she was being stupid and acting out.

"Yes, what you did was to boost your ego and you know that!" she shot back in his face.

"Come on, please just—" He reached out his hands, fingers lingering over her arm when she swatted them away, interrupting his plea.

"Look, Danny I am _never_ going to give you a second chance. You don't deserve one! You _cheated_ on _me_! It wasn't even with a pretty girl, it was Lauren Reed, the school's slut!" she spat crossly. Then her voice altered, dropping lower. "Danny, you broke my heart. No, you took it, stomped it, put it through the shredder, then fed it to the lions at the zoo."

"Syd, I am sorry ok. I—" he tried to reach for her again but she interrupted him once more.

"Danny, it's over. Deal. So, if you would excuse me…?" and with that, she spun on her heels and walked away with her head high and pride left standing, even as Danny stood there, seemingly stuck to the ground in that spot, looking dumb founded, earning him several glances from the people around him.

Now that she was back among the crowd, Sydney quickly spotted Francie and Will and practically ran over to them with excitement. Francie turned to her friend and noticed the bounce in her step.

"Why are you so happy?" she questioned her friend, before a smile filled her face. "Oh, did Michael ask you out?"

"No," Syd laughed, eyes sparkling, "I just told Danny off."

A big smile covered her face, showing her dimples.

"Good for you girl!" Francie grinned.

"Though, speaking of Michael, have you seen him around? Because I really have to talk to him about our Chemistry project"

"Nah, I haven't seen him," Will offered, shrugging his shoulders, "But he better show up soon because the Talent Show is going to be starting soon."

* * *

_Sydney had known her friends since kindergarten. She had been too shy to introduce herself to the other kids, but an enthusiastic, young Francie had come up to her and smiled._

_"HI! I am Francine, but you can call me Francie, what's your name?"_

_"Sydney" she had responded very timidly_

_"Wow, are you from Australia?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"Because your name's Sydney, and that's a place in Australia."_

_Little Sydney laughed smiled back at the girl she had just met, and was really starting to like; she was funny and nice._

_"No, but I wish I was. I'm from here"_

_"That's cool. I'm from here too. Do you want to meet my other friends here?"_

_"Okay," Sydney agreed, but immediately became shy again at the prospect of other new people._

_"Don't worry," Francie reassured her, "They're nice."_

_They walked over to two boys playing with blocks. One was wearing a blue shirt with the Ninja Turtles on them. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. It looked like he was making a building or some sort of sky scraper. The boy next to him was wearing a red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's shirt had sandy blonde hair, green eyes and a dimple in his chin. I looked like he was building a house or maybe a castle._

_"Hey guys," Francie greeted the boys._

_"Hi Francie" said the blonde one, not looking up from his project._

_"Hi Francie, who's that next to you?" The other boy asked, tilting his head as he looked at the other girl._

_"This is Sydney."_

_"Hi Sydney. Hey, are you from—" before the blonde one got to finish his question, Francie interrupted._

_"No, she's not from Australia. I already asked her."_

_"Oh, well, I'm Will Tippin and this is my step brother Michael Vaughn."_

_"Hi," offered Michael, who had torn his gaze from his blocks to the two girls._

_"Hi," said Sydney, still a little shy._

_"Do you want to help us build our city?"_

_"Sure," said Francie, grabbing some blocks._

_"Ok," said Sydney, giving Michael a small smile before kneeling next to him and reaching for some blocks of her own._

* * *

Since that day they became Best Friends, they called themselves "The Fab Four" until the fourth grade, when Michael and Will decided they didn't want to be "Fab" any more and changed it to the "Quad Pod". In 9th grade Sydney's father made her take a test to see if she could be placed in the 10th grade, which she passed. Even though she had to move up a grade, she still had some classes with her friends. Recently, Michael had become very protective of Sydney and went as far as threatening Danny for hurting Sydney so badly. He had helped her cope after she had come knocking on his door in tears.

* * *

_Sydney ran to his house as fast as she could. She saw that there wasn't a car in the driveway but knocked on his door anyway. As she stood there, she hoped that Will wouldn't answer, because she didn't want to talk to Will; she wanted to talk to Vaughn._

_"Syd, what are you doing here…" Vaughn started, not expecting to see her. Then he noticed the tear streaks running down her face. His tone immediately softened, full of concern. "Were you crying?"_

_"I saw…I saw Danny making out and… holding hands with…Lauren Reed," she sobbed, bringing her hands to her face._

_Vaughn wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her in to his house, quietly sneaking her into his room while Will was playing video games in his own. He closed his door behind them and guided her to sit on his bed with him. It was then as he rubbed his hand up and down her back that he spoke._

_"Syd, Danny's an ass, you know how I feel about him," Sydney looked at him and smiled a little, "But now, not only is he an ass, but he is also stupid, and should have his head checked out because one, he cheated on you, two he cheated on you with a cow whose eyebrows look like black fuzzy caterpillars." Sydney laughed this time and he smiled at her before continuing, "And three, he cheated on the most beautiful girl at school." At his words, she blushed and he wiped her remainder tears away with the pad of his thumb while still speaking, "I'm not lying either. All the boys at school know it, heck, even the girls do; that's why they are so jealous of you. I love you Syd, you know I do. Now let me see those pretty dimples of yours." She smiled at him and turned her body to face him._

_"I love you too," she whispered, throwing her arms around him into a big hug, even as she hoped he knew just how much she did love him._

* * *

Sydney was kicked out of her train of thought as the lights dimmed and their class president, Carrie Bowman, came out to the center of the stage.

"Welcome to Lincoln High's 5th annual Talent Show," she announced, "We have 7 great performances tonight and the winner will receive two free tickets to Six Flags, or two free passes to the movies." She pressed her finger to the head set she was wearing and said "It seems like all of our contestants are ready. Let's start this show out with K.G. and the power of 3!"

Everyone applauded as Kevin and his friends came out. When the clapping died down, he started to rap:

**Yo Yo Yo!****  
****All you sucka MCs ain't got nothin' on me!****  
****On my grades, on my lines you can't touch Kevin G!****  
****I'm a mathlete, I'm a nerd,****  
****But forget what you heard I'm like James Bond the third,****  
****Sh-sh-sh-shaken not stirred - I'm Kevin Gnapoor!**

**The G's silent when I sneak through your door.****  
****And make love to your woman on the bathroom floor.****  
****I don't play it like Shaggy, you'll know it was me.****  
****Cause the next time you see her she'll be like 'OOH! KEVIN G!**

Sydney and her friends - as well as everyone in the audience - had their mouths slightly agape at the end, but started clapping slowly.

"Where's Mike? He's missing this!" Will laughed. Francie and Syd just shrugged their shoulders, still slightly freaked from Kevin's performance. Carrie came back out and said,

"Uh… that was K.G. and The Power of 3, everybody. Up next is Greg Williams."

Greg did a dance routine that was good, but you could tell he was mad that he had miscalculated one on his flips and almost fell behind the curtain. The last four were good as well, Becca danced and sang to 'Get Me Bodied' by Beyoncé, Vince did a magic act that was really cool because he started to levitate, Marcia did a Hip-Hop dance routine, and Dave showed off his photographic memory skill (which Syd was proud to know she also had) by having people pick random numbers out of the phone book, and he would recite them.

Then Carrie came back out again.

"Thank you Dave for showing us that you don't have to study for tests," she joked, and everyone laughed, including Dave.

"It's true I don't," he responded, taking a bow before walking off the stage.

Carrie just shook her head and smiled. "And our final act of the day is Michael Vaughn!" All of the girls in the audience cheered and drooled when he came out, while Sydney, Francie and even Will - his own brother - gasped in shock.

**Michael's POV**

I nodded nervously at the pianist, but when she struck the first key, all of my nerves went away. I didn't tell anyone I was doing the talent show this year, nor did anyone even know I could sing. When I heard my queue, all of my fears went away as everything else melted away until all that was left was me and the music. And I just sang.

**It's like I'm always looking forward to the morning**

**7am Imma see you there**

**Even if the weather's saying that it's storming**

**You ain't gotta feel down Imma be right there**

**Girl I love it when you're workin' right beside me**

**We talkin' all day and the time fly's by**

**I tell you things that even no one knows about me**

"You are my best friend and that's the reason why," the music flowed over me, but as I sang these words I couldn't help but look over at my friends, at one of my friends in particular.

** Sometimes I feel like I'm just workin' way too hard**

**But for some reason when you're there things never fall apart**

**But right now I see that things ain't lookin' good for you**

**Cuz you just told me that your man ain't being real with you**

I moved my gaze through the crowd until I spotted _him_ and gave him a piercing glare. It wasn't noticeable to the rest of my audience, but I know that he saw it, because Danny began to sink in his seat. Good, the moron was good enough to feel ashamed. Then I returned my gaze to a more pleasant sight, chancing a look at Sydney. Our eyes connected and I smiled, which I know she saw, because, even if I hadn't felt it, she smiled her sweet dimpled smile back at me. So I kept on singing.

**Even When Times Get Hard****  
**

**Just Know That I'm Not To Far****  
**

**I Do Promise You****  
**

**What We Have Is True**

**Even When Times Get Hard**

******Just Know That I'm Not To Far**

"I do promise you, I'll always be with you," I turned my gaze back at Sydney and continued to sing, directing the words to her, as if she and I were the only people in the room.

**It's like he's always callin' sayin' I'm sorry**

**Ever since you broke up, it's like he woke up**

**But you be seeing through his lies and his stories**

**You know just what's up, this dude is messed up**

**He never knew that what he had was an angel**

**But I know… ooh… I know**

**I make you feel things that you were never able**

**Girl you know, girl you know **

At this, I glared back at Danny to make him feel even worse about what he did to Sydney. I succeeded too, Danny squirmed and tried to leave the auditorium, but his teacher stopped him.

**I feel like destiny was ment for me and you**

**But when you leave for school I hope you know I'm missin' you**

**There's one thing that means you really need to understand**

I looked back at Sydney and slowly started to walk down the steps of the stage with the mic in my hand while still singing. When I stopped at Sydney I sang,

"This song is for you and it mean's I'll be your only man." I saw the tears coming down her eyes and couldn't help but wipe them away with the pad of my thumb as I continued to sing.

**I Love It When You Hold Me****  
**

**I Love It When You Touch Me****  
**

**I Love It When You Make Me Feel So Good**

**I Love It When You Kiss Me****  
**

**I Love It When You're With Me**

"I love when I treat you the way I should," I got down on my knees and continued the song.

**Even When Times ****Get**** Hard****  
**

**Just Know That I'm Not To Far****  
**

**I Do Promise You****  
**

**What We Have Is True**

**Even When Times ****Get**** Hard****  
**

**Just Know That I'm Not To Far****  
**

**I Do Promise You****  
**

**Ill Always Be With You**

**It's pretty soon that you'll be leaving me behind girl**

**You know its ok, I'll be ok**

**Nothings ever gonna' change what we have girl**

**I know its ok, you'll be ok**

**Let's pack our bags and run away girl**

**And let's go far away**

**We can lay on the sand in Jamaica**

**Where we can spend seven days**

"Me and you girl, and no one else romantic nights just by our selves," As I sang those lines, I torn one hand from the mic and I dug into my pockets before finishing the song

** Even When Times Get Hard****  
**

**Just Know That I'm Not To Far****  
**

**I Do Promise You****  
**

**What We Have Is True**

**Even When Times Get Hard****  
**

**Just Know That I'm Not To Far**

"I do promise you, I'll always be with you." When I sang that last line, the ending music drifted into the air as I then spoke into the microphone, looking nowhere but at Sydney. "Sydney Bristow, I have loved you since kindergarten and when you came to me about Danny, and about what he did to you, I so was furious; not only at him, but at myself as well, because I should have told you how I felt a long time ago. If I did you wouldn't of had to go through what he did to you. So, I give you this promise ring to symbolize that I will always love you and never intentionally hurt you. Sydney Anne Bristow, do you accept my ring and love, will you be my girl friend?"

With tears in her eyes, she laughed and smiled at me, "Yes!" she declared, before leaning in and kissing him with a kiss that was full of passion and love, wrapping her arms around his neck. As the crowd erupted into cheers and whistles, the two of them hardly noticed. After a few moments, she gave his lips a quick, gentle kiss before whispering in his ear, "What took you so long?"


End file.
